1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting plate, for arranging at least one module at a reception body, having a mounting side to be mounted to the reception body and with an opposite module reception side for receiving the module.
2. Prior Art
A mounting plate is known from DE 20 2005 000 543 U1, which discloses at least one module formed by a door closer for actuating the dosing of a door leaf. The reception body may be formed by a wall, a door transom or by the door leaf itself, to which the mounting plate is affixed via the mounting side. The door closer is fastened to the mounting plate via the module reception side. As a consequence, firstly the mounting plate can be mounted to the reception body, to subsequently connect the door closer to the mounting plate via the module reception side. Disposing the door closer at the reception body is thereby simplified. However, mounting the module, which is exemplarily embodied as a door closer, to the mounting plate is very difficult for a mechanic. Very often the door closers are extremely heavy, in particular if the module to be affixed to the mounting plate is configured as a door operating device and includes a plurality of electrical and mechanical individual functions. Very often the mechanic needs to mount the door operating device at the door transom, such that the installation work needs to be performed overhead.
To dispose the module to be mounted, prior to the final mounting, for example prior to definitely screwing the module to the mounting plate, temporarily in a self-retaining manner, gooseneck-shaped clamping elements are known, which however, for releasing purposes, need to be pressed back out of their latching position by a special tool. In this case, the clamping elements need to be simultaneously moved back, wherein, when mounted close to an adjacent wall, in particular close to an adjacent ceiling, the clamping elements are not necessarily accessible. Thereby, the temporary mounting situation is additionally aggravated.